The Matrix: Glitch
by iiSin
Summary: The Matrix is thought to be an inevitable prison for human minds. There are those who believe that Matrix so blindly, they will fight for it. Others, will fight against it. The One, Red pills, Zion citizens and a damned glitch. A re-twist to The Matrix.
1. Confrontation

**Glitch:** Somebody, explain to me. Why does this world feel so unreal? Why do I feel like I'm dreaming, only I that I don't have the willpower to wake up…

**Red Queen:** You can wake up.

A small, silver Toyota piped down the massive streets of Kansas. The sun was beating down against the little car, forcing a gleam against the near fading paint. Inside the car was a single woman. Her dark hair was thrown behind her and she had a scowl etched on her face. She wore casualistic clothing despite the intelligent glint of a thinker she bore in her eyes.  
Her focus darted towards her rear mirror and she spotted the same 'agents' who had been targeting her for more than a week on end. For every single one of those slow, torture some days. The girl had narrowly escaped them. The small, nearly rusty Toyota was being hunted down by flash Lexus cars.  
"Goddamn the bloody traffic!" She smashed her fist against steering wheel. Creating a loud 'Honk' which only seemed to add to the noisy atmosphere of urban streets. The driver's teeth gritted together as her knuckles whitened. Those 'agents' were frustrating her really badly. She still had to deliver one of her latest programs to her rich customer by the name of Smith.

**Trianna's P.O.V-**

I cursed once more when I caught sight of the men in black. They were like creepy stalkers. Correction: They _are _creepy stalkers. Every single one of them dressed exactly the same, they talk in the exact same monotonous manner and they sniff me out like rabid, on-the-verge-of-twitching-while-drooling-rabid dogs.

Why do they bother having different names? They're all the same to me.

I jammed down on my accelerator, I couldn't care less about speeding. Rather be a criminal than be hunted down by those freaks. My car's wheels screeched as I forced a sharp turn into Bond Crescent. One of the most luxurious streets in the whole of America.

_Riing! Riiing! _My fingers scrambled on the smooth surface of my mobile as I hastily picked up the device and pressed it hard between my shoulder and my ear.  
"Hello?" I muttered, still concentrating on the road.  
"Hello Trianna, do you know who I am?" That voice…  
"Morpheus?" I knew it.  
"Correct. Trianna, they're looking for you. And I don't know what they're going to do."  
"Well, I _know _they're looking for me. I can see them right in my rear mirror." I almost snarled as the posh black car smashed into my flimsy, clunky vehicle. Denting and almost breaking my numberplate.  
"Listen to me Trianna, I know you're meant to be delivering a program to a wealthy customer. But please, restrain from going near his address."  
"Why?" I need cash. What is he _on_? _Meths?_  
"There is no time Trianna. Turn left into the nearest alleyway and abandon your car. One of my crew members will meet you there."  
"You never give me any reasons." It was hard to maintain a calm voice when frustration was overwhelming me like a wave.  
"Time is always against us. You may choose to follow my instructions or try escape yourself. That choice, I leave to you." With that, Morpheus hung up. I flipped my mobile shut. I guess it's time to kiss my car goodbye. I swivelled the steering wheel and pulled into the narrow alleyway. Earning honks, beeps and a few fingers during the insane maneuver.

"Oh, fuck my life." I hissed under my breath

I flung myself out of the Toyota and came faced another strangely dressed man. Well, I really couldn't call him a _man. _The figure was dressed in that same black fashion as the agents. Only less... perfect. The suit he was wearing was slightly over sized and looked semi-baggy, he was wearing a black coat and a rib t-shirt underneath, definitely not what a full grown man wears. And the absurd manner of his walking gave away the fact that he couldn't be older than eighteen. The teenager turned around startled by the noise I produced when I left my car and turned towards me.

**Mouse's P.O.V-**

There she was, she fit her description perfectly. Medium build, slightly wavy hair, dark brown eyes, creamy skin. This was Teresa Fallowhide. Otherwise known as Trianna.

This lady was supposed to be my future work partner. She'll be well educated by the Neb crew. I'm sure of it.  
"Morpheus sent me here to you." Trianna looked quizzical as she was exaimining me.  
"Morpheus is pretty cool isn't he?" I grinned and met her bemused smile.

"Well, I can't really say. Haven't actually met him or anything…"  
"Morpheus is cool! He totally kicks ass!" I swung my fists in punches, imitating Morpheus. "You'll meet him soon. Really." I assured her.  
Trianna smiled, a real sweet smile, I got the feeling that I might really get along with her. "So, what does he do, programming or something?"  
I shook my head. Feeling a tinge of pride in my voice."He doesn't do programming. Well, not often anyway. He tells me to do the prog-" Obvious gun fire pierced the air.

"Run like the dickens."She muttered. Her voice was lower and her smiled melted away almost instantly. She kind of resembled Switch, whenever I called her 'Switchy'. Life lesson: Girls are all scary when they get heated.  
"This is insane. _Seriously _insane_._"  
"We've all been through heaps of 'insane'," I really do hope everything will be okay. I threw myself down the alleyway, fumbling around in my pockets. Desperate for my cellphone. I felt my fingers slip onto the metal device as I hurridely pulled it out. Got to contact Apoc or at least Tank…

"Trianna, two turns to the right, leap the dumpster and…"  
"We hit a dead end!" Trianna's voice hissed near my ear, finishing my sentence for me. I averted my eyes back to our pathway and she was right. We hit a dead end. Literally.

"Good evening, Miss Fallowhide… And supposebly, Mr Hall.*" Smith wore his usual smug expression as he closed in towards us. Followed by two other agents, wearing identical business suits and ties. I felt my heart sink when I saw the gun he had loaded in one hand. "It's been a long time since we last spoke." My eyes darted to Trianna. She stood her ground, but her shoulders had tensed and her eyes showed vague signs of panic.  
"I don't care what the hell you are. Lawyers, stalkers, _freaks,_" She hissed, her eyes glinting threateningly."Leave me alone!" She snapped. Not good, not good at all.  
"What's that?" Smith came close enough for physical contact. He drilled his emotionless eyes through hers. "Are you giving me an order, Miss Fallowhide?" He spoke somewhat mockingly, his eyes drifting between hers and mine. Deciding…  
Both Trianna and I were thrown into dead silence. Smith smirked, thrusting her back roughly. Before turning towards me, holding up his gun and gave me one of his filthy deals. "Give me the girl, and I'll consider sparing your life, Mr Hall." I shook my head violently before erupting into a war cry. I brought out two guns and shot mercilessly.

I'd rather die a hero than a cowardly fool. Keeping the fact that this pain wasn't real I shot again and again and again.

Soon my war cry had changed. It changed into cries of agony and pain... The bullets hurt a lot, and the pain was so believable. Everything in the matrix was so convincing. And now, it was convincing me that I was dying. And I kind of was. Really, it wasn't long 'til my world had seemed to have faded away.

***AN:** The real name for Mouse wasn't originally my idea. All credit for that goes to Matrix-Twin1.


	2. Meeting 'Glitch'

**Trianna's P.O.V-**

The gestapo creep had freakishly good aiming.

Almost, actually, all his bullets hit the kid beside me. And it was disturbing to see his whole frame recoil everytime a bullet pierced him. It was unbearable, and I felt nauseated. He was probably just eighteen from his appearance and he was grimancing from the pain. Eighteen and being shot by a group of freaks? Unbelievable.

He wouldn't look at me, not even a second of eye contact. And he decided to fling himself in front of me. He did not give me any consent and immediately assumed that I couldn't fight. Sexist retard.

That actually pissed me off.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and flung both of us against a brick wall, I caught a glimpse of his face. Well his eyes in particular, tame blue eyes shaded underneath dark glasses. Wide in shock. It was hard to supress a smirk.

_Women aren't pathetic._ I pulled both guns from him, and heard him protest.

I clasped my hands around the handles, pulled the trigger and felt the adrenalin course through me as I shot numerous times, grinning in self established pride. The gun was pretty hefty but I felt the thrill of recoil as the bullet tore through the air, close to chipping a freak, until _it _evaded the bullet. I was struck in awe. _It dodged _a _**BULLET**_? How is that even possible?

Then, I felt a bullet pierce my stomach, it hurt like beep. I felt like I should cry from the pain, but no tears came out. My emotions are fake. Too fake for even myself to believe in.

"Holy crap!" He spluttered once he re-adjusted, getting to his feet again and towing me as Smith targeted him again. "This way!" He towed me by the wrist once more and I could feel blood trickle down against my palm. He dashed up a stairwell and stopped on a roof top.

"Where are we actually going?" I demanded, still clenching the caliber. My wound still bled and I could feel my muscles tightening against the bullet. I could feel it with such detail, embedded inside my flesh. My pain must've shown, because the boy stared at me with such astonishment.

"You got shot!" He exclaimed, scurrying over towards me.

"It happens when you shoot." I grimanced. "Not like you haven't been shot."

"Aww… Crap."He scanned his own wounds, fresh blood stained his shirt.

"Your so darn careful." I muttered sarcastically. "Where to?"

"Gotta jump off the building."

"Commiting _suicide?_" I almost shrieked, the kid started to chuckle. "That's not funny!" I retorted angrily.

"No, no." Still chlortring, he lead me to the edge of the building. "Just jumping off."

"BUT THAT'S STILL SUICIDE!" I was now apporaching hysterics. "S-U-I-C-I-D-E!" I spelt out frantically. This time he looked at me seriously.

"Trust me, you won't die."

Half of me wanted to slap him at this rate, what did he mean, 'You won't die'? The buildings twenty meters in the air, no parachute (or any form of cushioning) and only concrete footpath at the bottom! Then realization smacked me in the face.

He was here to get me _out_. Out of this freakish nightmare. At first, my throat was too dry for words.

"Okay then. Lead me." I hoped I didn't sound like I was begging him.

The boy outstreched his palm, I could still see the blood which stained his skin.

I clasped his hand and swallowed.

**Aboard the Nebachadnezzar-**

Inside the dimly lit interior of the hovercraft, a tall brunette stood gazing at HRM, which was dangling from the ceiling, displaying a profile Image of Mouse's face and his current pulse. There were steady 'beep's but the teenager's body was bleeding and he would rattle against his plugs.

"Tank," Neo turned hesitantly towards Tank, glancing at Dozer too. "Are you sure that you don't want me to enter the Matrix?"

"It's Morpheus's orders. I can't deny them, sorry." Neo looked increasingly concerned as he retrived a damp cloth, wiping Mouse carefully.

"Do you think you could," Neo paused, choosing his words carefully. "Sneak me in?"

Now it was Tank's turn to stop and think. "Look, Neo. I really won't want you getting caught up in some kind of fight in there."

"I won't!" Neo promised deparately.

"Okay then. Just stick out of trouble, and listen to me, okay?"

Neo felt victorious as he settled against the insertion chair, plugging himself in.

Neo's POV-

I remember yesterday's conversation in the Mess Hall vividly. Morpheus was about to introduce a new member into the Neb crew and was deciding to involve almost everyone aboard. Excluding the operators, and me.

"_Morpheus, have you decided yet?" Trinity's voice was definite and clear as it rang through the small dining room. Morpheus looked up, considering._

"_Did she contact you yet?"  
Trinity nodded. "She calls herself 'Glitch'"_

_Morpheus smiled grimly as he finished a spoonful of protein soup. "How ironic."_

"_You don't really believe what the Oracle says was completely true, do you?"_

"_I believe in her every word." The captain stated solemnly. "She has never been wrong before." Morpheus then stood up. Placing his bowl and spoon aside._

"_Morpheus!" From then, Morpheus began to issue orders._

I half squinted at the blinding light outside the hotel, remembering that was what my sun glasses were for. I pulled them on carefully, before reaching back into my pocket. Tracing my fingers across my gun, just for reassurance. Before pulling out my cell phone, calling Dozer.

"Dozer, where is everyone?"

"Neo! You're in the Matrix!" He exclaimed, shocked momentarily.

I nodded, get to the point, get to the point. I urged silently.

"Where's Mouse?"

**Trianna's POV-**

If I could say anything right this moment, it would be shit.

Shit.

_Shit._

**_SHIT!_**

I was free falling off a twenty meter tall building, holding an idiot's hand as my only form of support. The only reason why I wasn't screaming was because the pressure made my jaw clamp shut. I swear, I'm going to flip if I don't land in one piece. What is there left I can do? I've already jumped off the building. What can I do?

Strangely enough, the world flashed white. Literally, blank white. But only for a split second, and I was on my knees against the floor.

"Ow, Trianna, ow." I spun around to turn at my brown haired guide.

"What?"

"Can't-Feel-Hand!" It only took me two seconds to adjust, I was gripping onto him so tightly it must've hurt.

"Oh, right." I smiled apologetically, immediately letting go. "Sorry. I freaked out."

"It's okay, it's okay." He murmured, shaking the numbness out of his hand. "Maybe we should've taken the stairs." He mused, looking up a flight of stair by the side of the building.

"You think of that _now?_" Sweet lord just loves me too dearly.

**Third Person-**

A tanned woman had herself pressed against the side of curb. Her gun raised and her eyes narrow. She picked up her phone and pressed a hot key.

"Gray. I think we have a problem."She paused to check at the duo. "I need guns, BIG guns."

"Big guns? Are you sure it's them?"

"Affirmative."


End file.
